She's Different
by KamPoe1
Summary: Seth Meyers went through a messy breakup and is looking for love... Will a new co-worker help him with more then he thought?
1. Go get her, tiger!

Seth was very surprised by his friends. He said he wanted a small party ,so they did the opposite. At first he was shocked his friends would do such a thing. Then he realized they were doing this because they know how heart broken he was about his slutty ex-girlfriend Rachel. The worst part is he found out Rachel was cheating on him with his best friend Jimmy right before Seth was about to propose. Seth was about tell his friends that he was fine but their were three reasons why he couldn't. First, he could see how much effort they put into this even though they were having more fun then he was. Second, he wasn't so sure he was fine. Rachel split his heart into , he saw her. This beautiful girl. Tanned skin, black hair, and those gorgeous brown eyes. Oh and that body could make any boy stop, those curves, she was just perfect. Seth Meyers for the first was speechless. Because she was so breathe taking. Seth just stood their staring when he heard his name.

Amy: Seth Meyers Happy 30th birthday! Whatcha doing?

Seth: N-Nothing at all... haha (cough) You? I mean what are you doing? I mean- I love the party thanks Amy!

Amy: Thanks Seth, we really wanted to show you we cared! And I'm just hanging.

Seth: I know you guys care! Me too I'm just hanging. (Cough,cough)

Amy: Seth... That girl your staring at. She's the newest member of Saturday Night Live. And judging by your bulge I think you should go introduce yourself. By the way her name is Cecily Strong. And she looks lonely. Maybe you can help her with that. Maybe take her home and-

Seth: Amy!

Amy: Ok! Go get her, tiger!

Seth: Your right I need to put myself out there! Thanks Amy!


	2. That adorable smile

Cecily wasn't a party girl anymore. But she's new to the SNL cast and feels left out. Cecily sat at the bar alone. While she sat their she looked around and saw who she assumed was Seth Meyers the birthday boy. It said he was thirty but man was he cute. With his brown hair, light blue eyes, and his handsome skin. Omg! He was staring at her for a while. And he had the most adorable smile ever! But then that girl Amy started talking to him. She must be his girlfriend oh well. Wait they keep glancing at me! H it's nothing...


	3. Thanks to you?

Seth waits a few minutes before going towards Cecily. A few attractive women walk by but not the one Seth wants. He almost goes back until he hears a voice he never thought he would hear.

Rachel: Hey Seth... Can we talk.

What in the hell could she want.

Jimmy: Yeah WE want to talk to you.

Great them both.

Seth: What do you want? To ruin my life wait you've already done that!

Rachel: We're sorry please forgive us!

Seth: let me think... Hell no!

Jimmy: come on it's your bday forgive us!

Seth: How about no... Fuck off! Your the slutty bitch who sleep with my best friend! And you're the man whore who slept with my girlfriend! So get the Fuck away!

Jimmy/Rachel: but-

Cecily: excuse me but you guys are making a scene and it's pretty obvious Seth doesn't want you here so scram this is his party!

Eventually Jimmy and Rachel left!

Seth: thanks... Cecily, right?

Cecily: Yeah no prob!

Seth: We'll it's my party so can I buy you a drink?

Cecily: Sure I mean it's the least you can do.

Seth: the least I can do? I could've made them leave on my own!

Cecily: sure

Seth and Cecily talked for about 2 hours! Mainly about their jobs and telling jokes! After 1 hour they started getting drunk and started to laugh for no reason at all! And that's when it happened!


	4. Show me the town!

Cecily: Seth this may be weird but I'm new to New York so would you be my tour guide?

Seth: I would love to but we have to walk because were kinda of Drunk.

Cecily: I know thanks but I mean it's your party...

Seth: yeah oh well.

Cecily: ok ready?

Seth: sure thing!

So off they went to see New York!


	5. Girlfriend?

Seth: And this is the Statue of Liberty at nigh. It's breathe taking isn't! I mean I love it! I love the lights and-

Cecily: ya you've already said that we went everywhere!

Seth: Oh sorry! (Blushing deeply)

Cecily: it's fine. You're really funny. Well, I better call a cab i live outside of town. Nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you.

Seth: Cecily were both drunk and we have to work early tomorrow anyway so you can crash at my place. I mean it's totally fine. My apartments right over there.

Cecily: Are you sure? I mean as long as your girlfriend doesn't mind.

Seth: Girlfriend?

Cecily: yeah at the party the blonde.

Seth: oh that's not my girlfriend! That's my best friend Amy! She's like my sister! aim single! My ex-girlfriend cheated in me! That's who you yelled at!

Cecily: I'm so sorry!

Seth: it's fine!

Cecily: You know? Sure I mean ill stay? No harm right?

Seth: Right!

Cecily: Lets go!


	6. Hear you scream

By time they got to Seth apartment they were already undressing. Clothes were going everywhere! Moans escaped their mouths! First they were in the kitchen making out, French kissing and giving out a lot of pleasure!

Cecily: Seth, Seth, oh my god SETH! Pants. Off. Now!

Seth: Cecily I wanna her you scream.

Seth's pants hit the floor and so did his boxers! His thick, long length soon entered her mouth! Her sucking on it... Seth grabbed her head and started bringing it up and down... And she swallows.

Seth: Cecily I NEED you now!

Cecily: come and get it!

Seth put her on the bed with her ass in front of him and gently tricked her by lightly putting his cock in her. Finally full force shoving himself into her and she screamed. Feeling a rush Seth started pounding hard! Cum was everywhere!

Cecily: Seth come, come,come, dear God Seth make me yours forever and always! Seth... Seth... I love this rhythm... O God ... O... God...

Seth: I'm coming!

Cecily: .God. Seth Meyers you are a God!

Seth: shhh go to bed...

And with that they fell a sleep in each others arms not knowing they didn't use a condom...


	7. Who?

Next Day...

Amy: Hey how'd it go? You and the new girl? Where did you go? Did you get lucky? Were you enjoying your party? Well? Talk!

Seth: umm...

Tina: Yo what is up? Seth your on in 5 with Cecily Strong. Your new co-anchor.

Seth: Thanks Tina.

Amy: No? You did, didn't you? Seth slept with a female he just got to know!

Tina: Really? Good for you Seth!

Seth: really guys? Shut up. And we now work together... Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck!

Amy: Seth? What's wrong?

Tina: what did you do?

Seth: O.M.G.

Tina/Amy: What?

Seth: condoms! We didn't use a condom!

Amy: She's probably on the pill... Or you can take the morning after pill!

Tina: Seth who did you sleep with?

Seth: ummm...

Kenan: Seth your on!

Seth: Amy don't tell! Please I'm begging you!

Amy: umm... Okay Seth, I won't!

Tina: Who?

Amy: Tina.

Tina: Who?

Amy: Tina.

Tina: Who?

Amy: Tina. Ok fine... its...


	8. Ruined our lives

Seth: Im Seth Meyers

Cecily:And Im Cecily Strong, In recent news John Meyer says he sat crisscross to long and his penis fell asleep. Wait! Is their actually a penis there? Also Gwenth Paltrow admits she would rather smoke crack then eat cheese from a can. That explains a lot about her.

Seth: (laughs) Samuel Goldwyn claims no one should write an auto biography till after their dead... Tell us how that worked out. Paris Hilton explained she didn't go to England...Just to London. Its obvious where she didn't go, school.

Cecily: Just in 'The best person to ask on relationship advice' is here.

Tina: Hey girl!

Cecily:Hey... so what-

Tina: How bout i give my advice. Lets say you slept with a co-worker and didn't use a condom. What would you do... Well i would first get with that co-worker and talk about it. Think about all the possibilities. Then take a morning after pill unless the girl is on birth control. Or wait and see if you get pregnant. If you do then neither abortion , adoption, or face it and raise the child. But, first make sure you and this guy are serious. And will stick together. Isn't that right Seth?

Seth:...

Cecily: Oh. My. God.

Tina:Hello?

Seth: L-looks l-like we-were cutt-ing th-things sho-rt.

After saying that Cecily ran off stage followed by Seth, then Amy and Tina.

Tina: What? Your the one that told me.

Amy: You Promise!

Seth: You two have not only ruined my career and life, but Cecily's too. So thank you. Now get the hell away for us!

Tina/Amy: Seth-

And Seth stormed off to find Cecily, leaving Tina and Amy upset. Although their all thinking... Is Cecily pregnant?


	9. Birth Control

Seth: Cecily are you here? Its me Seth. We can talk. I'm sorry my friends are jerks im sorry. Please talk to me.

Cecily: Seth. I-

Seth: What? are you ok?

Cecily:Can i ask you something?

Seth: Yes. Anything.

Cecily: Will you stay no matter what?

Seth: Ya, i will. i promise.

Cecily:Thank you.

Seth:Well, Cecily, even though we just met was wondering. Will you let me get to know you. I mean, will you be my date to the christmas party Friday.

Cecily: Yeah, i would love that. And Seth, will you tell everyone I'm taking the week off. Oh and Seth.

Seth: Yes.

Cecily: Im on birth control.

Seth: Thank God!

Cecily: I was embarrassed they knew. Im sorry I scared you. I just need the news to die down before i get back. Im new so I'm already treated differently

Seth: Ill handle this. Night Cecily. See you Friday.

Cecily: Thank you Seth. Goodnight.


End file.
